


J2 Kingsman AU

by WincestOTP



Category: Kingsman, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Kingsman AU, M/M, Spies, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestOTP/pseuds/WincestOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen knows what he does to Jared. He knows, and he does it anyway, so who's to blame when Jared simply can't resist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	J2 Kingsman AU

Intellectually, Jared knows that these kinds of missions are necessary. Most agents have them occasionally; Jensen, being one of the few agents attracted to other men, gets more than most. Jared tries not to mind, tells himself he can’t smell or taste those other men (or sometimes women) on his Jensen’s skin, and most of the time he’s successful. 

This is not one of those times. 

It’s a training mission, of sorts–low to moderate danger: get in, seduce the mark, steal the data, get out. A voice activated recorder is used for these kinds of situations–if there is danger the agent speaks a code word that immediately transmits his or her whereabouts and begins audio and visual recordings of the agent’s surroundings. There’s still a monitor to cover the situation before it becomes private, and in case things go wrong. Jensen had assigned Jared to cover him this time, and now it’s clear why.

Jared can’t look away from the monitor. Jensen’s taken off his glasses, carefully sat them down on the bedside table, but he didn’t turn them off, the bastard. And he’d SMILED into the camera before turning back to his mark–smirked full on and licked those gorgeous pink lips that drive Jared crazy before deliberately posing them both for the camera. 

And now…Jared has a perfect view of the mark–James, this time–kissing Jensen, biting at those full lips and making them swell almost obscenely. James groans, pushes Jensen down to his knees, and Jensen goes willingly, moaning as he licks and sucks at the cloth covered bulge in from of him. James has one hand in Jensen’s hair, the other on his jaw, pushing his thumb into Jensen’s mouth to suck wantonly, as though it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted, moaning like he can’t wait to get his mouth on James’s dick instead. 

Jared can’t look away. He’s already hard, one hand pressing uselessly against his twitching cock as he bites his lip. He knows it’s just business, knows it’s just work, that it means nothing, but Jensen is pulling James’ cock out of the slit in his boxers with groan, licking his lips and looking up at the mark through his lashes and that’s IT. 

The survellience area is only a few blocks away–backup has to be close by after all. Jared covers the distance in minutes, not even entirely sure what he’s going to do as he shoves the keycard into the slot and slams the door open. 

“What the hell?” James sputters, just as Jensen says “Jared?” disbelievingly.

“What the fuck, did you think I wouldn’t know?” Jared yells, crossing the room in three quick steps. He yanks Jensen up by his tie–hadn’t even bothered to get undressed first, he knows what that does to Jared, he knows–and shoves James toward the door. “Get. Out.” he says menacingly, and shoves him again when he opens his mouth to complain. 

James goes this time, muttering inarticulate threats about calling the management or maybe the police but Jared doesn’t even care at this point. He drags Jensen closer, kisses him hard, determined to lick every trace of James out of his mouth until there’s nothing left but Jensen. 

“Jared,” Jensen gasps when they finally have to breathe. “Jared, fuck–” but he’s not saying no, and when Jared pushes him towards the bed he goes willingly, shoving his pants down   
and boxers too. Jared doesn’t let him take them all the way off, keeps his legs trapped as he tries to spread them wider. 

“Suck,” he says, pushing two fingers roughly into Jensen’s mouth. He drapes himself over Jensen’s back, kissing and biting at his neck, leaving marks and bruises everywhere he can. He knows Jensen is already prepped, standard procedure in these operations but Jensen is licking and sucking his fingers like it’s all he going to get and it goes straight to Jared’s dick. 

“Didja like that?” he pants in Jensen’s ear. “Did he have a pretty cock for you to suck, couldn’t wait to get fucked?” He pulls his fingers out of Jensen’s mouth, rubs them against his already slick opening before pushing in. They both groan, tight heat and pressure, Jensen pushing back against Jared’s fingers like he can’t wait. 

“Fuck, Jared,” Jensen groans. “Just fucking do it before he gets back and we’re blown, come on, just fuck me!”

“Such a fucking tease,” Jared mutters, pulling out his fingers. He rubs the head of his cock against Jensen’s opening, teasing them both before he pushes in hard, bottoming out in one quick stroke. Jensen yells wordlessly, clenched tight around Jared until he forces himself to relax. Jared pulls almost all the way out and slams back in, setting up an almost brutal rhythm. “Know what you do to me,” he grunts, hands gripping bruises into Jensen’s hips. “Knew what you were doing the whole time you bastard, knew I wouldn’t-” He can feel his balls tightening already, on edge since before he got here, so close already. Jensen’s close too, muscles fluttering every time Jared brushes his sweet spot, moaning as he shoves back to meet every thrust. He tries to get a hand on his cock but Jared bats it away, growls “you can come on my dick or wait til we get home–” and that’s it. Jensen comes with a shout, clenching almost painfully tight around Jared as Jared fucks him through it, not letting himself release until Jensen’s arms collapse underneath him. Jared grinds into him and comes with a groan *Jensen–fuck–* while Jensen shudders through the aftershocks underneath him. 

Jared falls to the bed next to Jensen, pulling him over so that they stay connected as long as possible. Jensen stirs after only a moment tho, groaning as he pulls away gingerly and flops over onto his back. “I think you broke me,” he says, smiling almost foolishly up at Jared, the way he only does when they’re alone and (mostly) naked. 

“Bastard,” Jared says fondly. “I know you planned this. I hope that means you have some idea how we’re going to get that thumb drive now?”

Jensen nods at the briefcase in the corner and the jacket still draped over the back of the chair. “Check the pockets first,” he says smugly. “He kept patting the left one, it’s in there.” He hauls himself up with a groan. “I’ll be in the washroom cleaning up.”

Jared watches Jensen stagger across the room. Something hot and possessive curls in his gut as a trickle of come runs down Jensen’s thigh and he licks his lips before glancing at his watch. Maybe they’ll have time for another round before James gets back. And if not…well, there’s always tonight


End file.
